StellarClan Challenges
by catbooklover2004
Summary: Themis is a collection of all my challenges for the forum, StellarClan which is quickly rising in new members!


A/N: This is a challenge for the forum, StellarClan.

I whipped my head around in confusion. What was going on? I gazed around at the ruins of my home, a small Twoleg nest (a shed/shack). The north wall was completely torn off and covered with scratch marks and gashes, like some one was sharpening their claws on it... or worse yet, looking for ME. The rest of it was clawed and hanging in shreds. Hardened colored water (paint) was hanging off in strips. Suddenly, a winged cat leaped out. It stared at me curiously with an interested look on its face before moving on. Why did it do that, you ask? Well, the winged cats and normal cats are at war. I don't know why. I have very close friends on both sides, friends I trust with my life. I do not know who's side I should take. I myself am a mix between a winged and normal cat. I have wings, but my bones are not hollow so I can not fly. The winged cat probably thought that I was looking for normal cats too attack. I am scared of what the income of this battle will be. My thoughts on this battle? It's madness! No one is gaining anything from this horrible battle. Cats are killing each other for no reason. Many cats have lost loved ones. I used to be part of a Clan but then a war broke out. Many cats, including me, left to find a better home. But although I am not part of a Clan anymore, I still carry my Clan name, Silversong. But back to the war. I have a mate and kits that are fighting and I am afraid that I will lose them. One time I dreamt of the battle. There was so much blood and my ears hurt because of the screams of agony. In the dream, my mate, Lionfang, (a normal cat) was fighting against two of my winged children. It was horrible. He swung his claw at Larkwing, the tom of the two winged children and sliced his ear clean off! Blood poured from the wound freely and his scream of pain and agony was so horrible, I wanted to just run up to my son and comfort him in the middle of the battle. I would fight off anything that dared try to hurt my already injured baby. But of course, it was a dream and I couldn't. My mate also sliced off the tip of my daughter Slinkfoot's tail! Her scream of horor was so horrible... I heard both her and my son scream,

"I thought you loved us!" Lionfang's reply:

"I used to. Now you are just filth to me, pieces of fox dung." I was so confused as to why he did it to the children that when they were kits climbed all over him and he loved it. I had screamed in horror and woken up panting. Lionfang would never do that. He always loved the children and would spend as much time with them as possible in the nursery; he would play-fight with them, bring them prey, and let them climb all over him. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted. I screeched in terror as a normal black cat flung their claws at my ear. Blood trickled down his forehead.

"Duskclaw!" I yelled. "What are you doing?!" The tom ignored me and swiped his claws at me some more until I was a battered, bloody, and bruised mess. Duskclaw happily stalked away, ready to find a new victim. My head hurt so bad.. What did Duskclaw do? I half crawled-half dragged myself to a nearby puddle of water. I gasped as I saw my reflection. Duskclaw had torn my ear and I had a horrible claw mark on my forehead. My body was clawed horribly and many clumps of fur were hanging off my bod, hanging on only by a thread.

"Ouch.." I whispered. "It hurts so bad.." Wait, that wasn't my voice. I whipped my head around to find that strange yet familiar voice. Finally I saw the location of the voice: a dreadfully hurt winged she-cat; her belly was practically torn open, and she had scars and open wounds crisscrossing over her body. A tan tom was just leaving the location, his mouth twisted in a smirk of pure happiness, hate, and evil. I looked closer at the injured she-cat. The she-cat had a gray-blue pelt and light green eye. I soon realized she was my best friend, Whisperwing.

"Whisperwing!" I said, running over to her. She looked at me sadly.

"No one can stop this battle.." she said quietly.

"Whisperwing! Please please please don't leave me!" I yowled sadly. She just looked at me with with the same sad look she had given me before.

"Too late..." she said. I sat there with my head bowed until she let out her final, shaky breath.

"Goodbye, Silversong.." were her last words.

"Goodbye.." I said sadly to my fallen friend. I scrunched my forehead up in determination. I would stop this battle! For Whispersong. For my kits. For Lionfang. But first, I would get my revenge for Whispersong. I saw a tanish colored normal cat padding around, looking for a victim. There was blood on his paws and a tuft of gray blue fur stuck in his claws. I had seen this cat before... He was the murderer. He was the cat who had killed Whispersong. He was the murderer of my best friend. My best friend... I only saw a red haze as I slowly snuck up on him through the braken, my wings folded. I screamed in fury and pounced on the cat who looked at me in surprise. Shrieking in anger, I furiously tore out tuft after tuft of fur. I sliced his ear, giving it a nice V shape.

"YOU MURDERED MY BEST FRIEND! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!" I screamed. The cat glared at me angrily, and raked his claws across my nose and ear. Furious, I bit down on his leg. The tom let out a wail of pain. I kept my teeth firmly on his leg until he stopped moving.

"Phah!" I spat, trying to get the taste of matted fur out of my mouth. For the tom to remember me by, I gave him a few extra wounds to remember me by. Soon I was finished. No, I didn't kill him, I just gave him a few wounds to remember me by. Now it was time to end the fighting.

After traveling for a few days, I finally reached my destination: a large rock where many cats were battling.

"STOP!" I screamed, climbing up the rock. The cats ignored me and kept on fighting, clawing each others pelt and biting their necks. "I SAID, STOP!" This time, cats froze and looked up at me.

"What are you doing? Why are you battling? These are fellow cats, and I know cats are meant to fight, but this? You are killing cats! Why just a few days ago my best friend was killed! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" I yowled. A few cats bowed their heads in embarrassment. The rest just kept on fighting. "STOP!" I screeched. A large tabby tom padded up to me.

"I am sorry for your loss. You are right, this is crazy. I promise, we will stop fighting and put an end to this madness." he rumbled. I nodded my head in thanks calmly. But inside, I was having a party! I had done it! I stopped this war! Now things could be at peace once more.


End file.
